Hunter x Bleach
by pta917
Summary: The Gotei 13, an organization that operates above nations doing what is necessary to keep the world in balance when they are called upon, see how the world of Hunter x Hunter changes when they decided to make their presence known. (On indefinite hiatus)
1. Trouble at Heavens Arena

Gon and Killua walked through the hallways of the 200th floor, snacks in their hands as they made their way back their rooms, going around a corner they came across two other fighters speaking with each other.

"You heard, they say he's back." the blonde, blue eyed dancer like fighter whispered

"He? You're going to have to be more specific, Rick." the body builder like fighter pointed out

"Marty, I know you're new here but every newcomer should be informed about Kenpachi Zaraki." Rick spat out, obviously taken over the edge by the name itself

Killua froze momentarily, for him it seemed like only a second, but it was enough time for Gon to stop in front and look back at him.

"What's so scary about this guy?" Marty asked

"He's trying to pass the 200th floor for the third time!" Rick spat back

"How is that scary?" Marty chuckled

"Come on! Don't be so naïve! They say he shows up has some fights then disappears so he ends up losing fights for default." his friend informed, having completely lost his composure

"Hey!" Killua growled, looking at both men

"What do you want, kid?" Marty asked, looking down at the silver haired assassin

"This Kenpachi where is he?" the boy asked, his attention focused on Ricky

"Hell, if I know! And you know what!? I don't want to know, let's go Marty." Ricky spat back, pushing his friend away from the young duo

"You know who he is, Killua?" Gon asked, his voice showing small signs of excitement

Killua gave him a thoughtful look, he was sure the name was familiar to him but something seemed to be blocking it from his mind, maybe it was just the fact that he didn't remember or it was something else. Either way this sudden mystery, had definably gotten his attention, Gon was still starring at him and already seemed to be getting impatient.

"Change of plans. We're going to go find this Kenpachi Zaraki!" Killua announced, pointing back to where they had come from

Their first destination was the desk, the same one where they had registered and gotten their rooms from after getting pass Hisoka, the woman at the desk didn't seem all that eager to give out any information.

* * *

"Come on, I just want to see what he looks like." Killua sighed, loud enough for his voice to echo through the hallways

Right away it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the area, slow yet heavy footsteps began to approach their location, taking into to consideration the intensity Killua concluded whoever it was had just arrived from the elevator. The sound became louder as the induvial finally came into view, the man was tall with a black eyepatch over his right eye, his hair was styled into stiff strands with small bells at the ends. He wore a light grey sleeveless shirt, it had some stains and cuts on it, black pants, and light brown combat boots. The man also had a leather belt where at his left side rested sheath covered in bandages, from it emerged a hilt which was also covered in bandages.

"He's tall!" Gon pointed out

"Mister Zaraki, welcome." the clerk said, in the most calm and welcoming manner she could muster

"So, you are Kenpachi!?" Gon asked, seemingly astonished by the men that stood before him

The giant's green eye sluggishly moved down to meet the boy, not spending much time on him he moved on to Killua. Gon had yet to notice that his friend was motionless, but the expression in his face was that of someone who was ready to retreat if the situation called for it.

"Zoldyck." the man finally spoke

"He knows you Killua!" Gon gasped, looking directly at his friend

"Your eyes are the same color as his. There is no way I would forget him." Kenpachi growled, his words hitting Killua like the most devastating of blows

"Killua, is something wrong?" Gon asked

"No…Everything is fine…" Killua replied, calmly recomposing himself

"I see Silva told you about us? Good, then you know who I am." Kenpachi hissed, a small smile began to form on his lips

"Kenpachi Zaraki. Captain of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13." Killua mumbled, in an almost mechanical tone

"Good memory kid. Ever since that day I wondered what it would be like to fight one of you." Kenpachi said nostalgically, a chill went down Killlua's spine as he could predict what he would say next

"Say, you for any chance wouldn't be interested in having a fight with me, would you?" Kenpachi leaned down towards the silver haired boy, his grin now more defined

Killua didn't give his answer right away, he had to think about what he would say, as the man that stood before him was everything but normal even for his standards. Having now seen Kenpachi in person he remembered perfectly who he was and what he did, he also knew that he wouldn't challenge just anyone. Even with his skills and what he knew of Nen, he was but a fly before him so victory wasn't an option, still fighting against someone like him could give him an idea of what he would have to face in the future.

"Mister Zaraki. Mister Zaraki." the woman at the desk continued to say, trying to politely wave him over

"What!?" he snarled, causing her to jump backwards

"You have a fight tomorrow." she informed, Kenpachi's smile quickly faded

"Noted." was all he said, his gaze going once again to Killua

"I accept." the boy announced, his voice filled with determination, the man's lips turned into a grin

"I'll see you later then. I hope you do a better job than Silva…" Kenpachi remarked, already walking away from them before he mumbled something to himself

"…maybe now I can understand why he couldn't take care of a worm like Aizen."

* * *

The following day Killua was busy training his Water Divination, in his room, however in the back of his mind he wanted to see Kenpachi's fight. After all, since he was going to fight him, it only made sense that he had to watch it, so getting up from his chair he turned on the TV and went back to training as he watched it. Kenpachi's opponent was some boxer named Apollo Jones, but he did not have gloves, he was dark skinned and bald wearing black and yellow trunks.

"Begin!" and with that command from the referee the fight was on

"Kenpachi Zaraki! You are a destroyer, an absolute monster. But never in my life did I have an opponent that could resist my Lead Gloves." Apollo roared, striking a pose before his fists were covered by red boxing gloves

"Could we move this along? I don't have time to waste on weaklings." Kenpachi remarked, with a yawn

"I see that you have no wish to give up. No matter, prepare to face the wrath of my right hand!"

Apollo charger at Kenpachi who simply stood in place, not attempting to put up any kind of defense, the boxer quickly closed the distance between them and delivered a right hand to chest of his opponent causing a shockwave upon impact. Having delivered the first blow Apollo quickly jumped back, some could argue he was preparing for another attack but Killua knew better, he was hurt.

"What the hell. I give you an opening and that is all you've got?" Kenpachi hissed, having yet moved from his original position

His opponent panted, he had heard the stories but this was impossible, he had just thrown his strongest punch but why was he the one hurt. Apollo didn't even try to move his right hand, it was broken and beyond use in this fight. He couldn't let that get the better of him, after all his left was still good and he could use his speed, placing his fists up Jones went back on the offensive. The boxer seemed to move in a blur from right to left, his expertise in full display as he got closer to Kenpachi, but all of that was for nothing as soon as he got within reach one punch was enough to send him flying out of the ring and out of the match.

Killua couldn't help but see himself in the place of the boxer, Apollo was obviously someone who had better Nen control then he had, but even that was meaningless before that monster. A sudden knock brought him back from his thoughts, opening the door he was glad to see Gon.

"Hey, Gon." he greeted

"You seemed pretty worried about that guy, so I came here to check on you." Gon informed, giving him an innocent smile

"And also tell you more about him?" Killua asked giving him an accusing look, to which Gon grinned

"Fine. Come in." he sighed

Gon entered, he looked at the TV on which an analysis of the fight was being given, taking a seat next to the table where Killua was training Water Divination he waited for his friend to join him.

"How was the fight?" Gon asked

"Lasted about 1 minute." Killua flattery responded, taking his seat

"Think you can win?" Gon asked, in a joking manner

"Of course not, stupid! But it won't be that easy a win for him." the Zoldyck said, a certain hint of hope in his eyes

"So, what is the Goter 13?" Gon finally asked

"An organization. Like the name says it is divided into 13 divisions, or squads, each having a specific role to fulfill. Every member of the organization is called Shinigami, every squad has a Captain and a Lieutenant that from what we know are powerful Nen users. They operate above all others, even the mafia, for them there are no borders in what they do or where they operate. Given this diversity it is composed by all kinds of people, from Hunters to criminals, I don't think I need to tell you what Kenpachi is."

"He also talked about your father, Silva." Gon remembered him, Killua fell into silence before speaking

"For my family, there are few jobs we won't take, and there even fewer that we fail at. My father was once given the job to eliminate one of the Captains, from what he told me some other Captains got in the way before he could see the job through. But I believe he is hiding some detail."

* * *

The days passed fast after that, the fight was scheduled to take place the day before Gon's fight with Hisoka. Wing wasn't happy with it, but when he learned of it, it was already too late so he could only advise Killua and hope he wouldn't get badly injured. During that time Killua tried to come up with a plan, he watched many of Kenpachi's fights and determined that even if he looked like a brute he was far from it. His speed and strength were freighting and clearly above his own, however he seemed to enjoy a good fight which made him believe he tended to hold himself back at the start of the fight. If that was true he could try to use his speed at the beginning to get some kind of advantage over the man.

Finally, Killua stood under the hot lamps of the arena the sound of the crowd deafened him, but he wasn't worried he was just waiting for the word "Begin". Even when Kenpachi walked into the arena, he stared down the man but showed no other signs of acknowledgment, the referee informed them of the rules and finally said the magic word.

"Begin!"

Kenpachi saw his opponent disappear from view, he moved his head slightly to the sides in annoyance, he wasn't one to think of an upcoming fight but the fact Killua seemed to be resorting to his speed didn't surprise him. He felt someone appear behind him and simply replied by turning backwards, when he looked there was no one there. Killua reemerged to the right of the Shinigami, hitting him in the side of the head with a kick, a sudden jolt of pain went through his body as it felt like he had just kicked a wall. Jumping back to gain some distance from the Captain, Killua was reminded of the time he managed to kick Chairman Netero and how similar it felt.

"Come on, Zoldyck. I'm starting to get bored." Kenpachi growled, sounding strangely threatening

Killua vanished once more, like before Kenpachi seemed annoyed by his actions, this time he approached from the left targeting the man's ribs. He went for a right hand, just for his opponent's hand to wrap around his arm like it was a twig, not wanting to show signs of weakness Killua tried to go for a kick. The Shinigami growled down at him before throwing him into the ground, he was somewhat pleased when the boy jumped back to his feet almost instantly and ran back at him.

No longer content to just waiting for him to attack, he lunged at his foe throwing a right hand at the boy, his fist went clean through him and that was when he noticed this was nothing but an afterimage. The original Killua attacked from his left hitting him in the face with another kick, that much like before had no effect, he jumped back from Kenpachi and again they stared each other down.

"Is that all you can do? Seems like I got my hopes up for nothing." the Shinigami sighed in disappointment, his eye going down to his sword

"I was thinking the same thing. You don't seem to be able to do much outside punching and standing there." Killua retorted

"You've got fire, but you lack the power to back it up." Kenpachi pointed out, running at him

Killua managed to dodge the left hand his opponent threw at him using this to move to his right, not noticing the fist went clean through the floor. Kenpachi knew right away what he was doing, by getting on his blind side he was trying to get create an opening, he felt something hit his ribs to which he simply replied by moving his right arm back. The young assassin was sent flying out of the ring by the impact of Kenpachi's attack, rolling several times even after he hit the ground it was obvious who had won.

Kenpachi kept his eye on the boy, he still seemed to be breathing so he hadn't gone overboard with his strength which was a relief as he saw potential in him. The referee went to check on a fallen Killua, Kenpachi always hated this part having to wait for someone to determine something he already knew. When the victory was given to him, he didn't wait and went back to his room, he wasn't one to bask in glory so he had no reason to stay in the arena.

* * *

The Shinigami made his way back to his room, opening the door he was met with the sound of a champagne bottle being opened, looking inside there were two men in suits waiting for him and now busy filling up glasses.

"Congratulations your tenth victory, Captain." Ikkaku Madarame said, handing Kenpachi a glass of champagne

"Congratulations Captain." Yumichika Ayasegawa added, already drinking from his glass

"Why are you two here? Why are you in uniform?" Kenpachi growled, walking pass them not even bothering to take the drink

"We have been given new orders. The Captain-Commander wants us to move, that is why we came to inform you on the situation." Ikkaku replied

"What does the old man want now?"

"We are to go to Yorknew City, along with the rest of the Gotei." Ikkaku answered, Yumichika saw fit to add something

"It most likely will be because of the underground auction."

"We'll know, when we get there." Ikkaku growled back

"Be quiet both of you!" Kenpachi commanded

"We're sorry." they quickly said

"Let me change. We leave in 10 minutes." their Captain

Ten minutes later the door to the room flared open as the trio walked out, Ikkaku and Yumichika walked behind Kenpachi, their Captain was now wearing a matching suit however he still had his sword resting at his left side and on his back, he had the kanji for 11 printed in white.


	2. Yorknew City

Taking a boat to Yorknew City wasn't the fastest way to get there, so along the way one stop was necessary to restoke the ship with supplies and pick up some other passengers. Killua and Gon were staying in one of the rooms of the ship, where there were two bunks. Having just woken up they were startled when they heard a muffled argument from the outside, the sound started getting closer and closer till it finally stopped at their door.

The door opened revealing two people behind it both wearing suits, one was a short kid with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair carrying a bag in his left hand. The other was a woman with long, wavy blond hair and blue eyes, but her most obvious characteristic was her large breasts and revealing cleavage, she was also carrying a large bag.

"Come on, Captain! I already said I was sorry, I forgot to buy tickets for the trip, it was an honest mistake." the woman whined, the boy simply sighed

"A mistake that's forcing us to make this trip by boat and accompanied by civilians, Matsumoto." his eyes briefly going to the two boys

"It will be fun. You spend so much time working you never get to enjoy the good things in life." his Matsumoto argued back

"It's so hot in here." he said, sitting on the bottom bunk, and loosening his tie

"Right, you don't like hot weather. Maybe outside it will be more comfortable, Captain." Rangiku chuckled, placing her heavy bag on the top bunk

"Guess I'll have to change into something more fitting, there's no reason to dirty the uniform if I we still have a long way to go before we arrive at our destination." the boy said, then looking up at the woman giving her the indication he needed privacy

"I get it, Captain. I'll be waiting outside, if you need assistance just let me know." Rangiku said, with a small laugh at the end before leaving and closing the door behind her

Opening his bag, he carefully removed the upper part of his clothing and folded it so it fit perfectly into the bag and would be in good condition once he had to take it out again. From the case, he took a black short-sleeved shirt which he placed on, he than change his pants and shoes for some grey ones and sneakers. While this was going on Killua and Gon remained in the room, Killua was completely horrified by the awkwardness of the situation, Gon seemed just to be waiting for him to finish so he could go and greet him.

"Hi, I'm Gon. And he is Killua." the enthusiast boy informed, approaching the Captain

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya." was the reply he received in addiction to a polite nod

"Nice to meet you, Tōshirō." Gon innocently replied

"Please address me as Hitsugaya, it is only proper. After all we just meet." the Shinigami said, his tone didn't sound offended but stern

"Captain, are you ready? I also need to change." Rangiku said, her head peering into the room

"We'll leave the room and give you some privacy then." Hitsugaya said, walking up to the door and signaling the two other boys to follow him

As soon as he stepped outside the Captain received a call on his phone, excusing himself he walked further down the hall to take it. The situation had greatly interested Kilua, as he didn't understand why Matsumoto would call a kid, that looked about their age, Captain and what he was Captain of. When he saw Hitsugaya disappear around a corner, Killua couldn't help but carefully got after him, he ran as quiet as he could towards the corner always keeping close to the wall. He caught small pieces of the conversation, but he would need to get closer to actually hear something of worth.

"…day delay, tell the Captain-Commander we are very sorry for the delay."

Killua stopped near the corner, he looked slightly around it where he saw the Captain leaning against a wall, the young assassin went back against the wall before Hitsugaya could see him.

"Killua…" Gon called out having gone after him, just for his friend to place his hand over his mouth

"Be quiet. Or else he will hear us." Killua whispered, looking around the corner again

His eyes met with the Captain, the Zoldyck jumped back being surprised by his "target's" sudden appearance, his reaction also causing Gon to jump back. Killua was stunned more than anything else, he was talking with Gon but he wasn't that distracted that he wouldn't be able to hear the boy approach them. Tōshirō placed the phone back in his pocket, he retained his calm expression, his eyes focused on the Zoldyck as he spoke.

"Anything I can help you with?" his words sending chills down Killua's spine, something he did not understand why

"Captain, I've changed." Rangiku announced killing the tension in the air, she was now wearing a pink blouse, blue jeans with matching shoes

"Actually…" Killua mumbled, regaining the Captain's attention

"Why does she call you Captain? Aren't you just a kid?"

"Bad move." Rangiku chuckled

"I'm not a kid!" Hitsugaya growled back, losing his calm look for the first time

"Calm down, Captain. I'm sure he didn't mean to offend. After all you aren't that old." his Lieutenant reassured

"We should have thought of something for you to calm me while we were here." he pointed out, walking pass the two boys

"Where are, you going Captain?" she asked

"Going to look around the ship. You may do as you please."

The rest of the trip was relatively calm, they would exchange greetings and small talk with the two new comers but nothing else so eventful happened again, even if Killua did do his best to find something out.

* * *

Arriving at Yorknew City, Gon and Killua were among the first to disembark with Tōshirō and Rangiku just a few feet in front of them. Shortly after they parted ways, Gon and Killua went in front deeper into the city, while the other duo went for a black car surrounded by black men in suits who greeted them with a bow.

The Hotel Hollow, in any other time of the year it is like any other hotel in Yorknew City, when the time comes for the Underground Auction the building in emptied of its residents only keeping the workers. During the time of the Auction it's function is to house and serve as command center for the Gotei 13, the floors are divided among the Squads with the Captain-Commander taking the last floor all for himself.

Tōshirō and Rangiku's car stopped in front of the building, they walked out and immediately went in, while the Hotel staff took their bags in. Arriving at the lobby Tōshirō went to the front desk to confirm their arrival, while Rangiku simply looked around hoping to bump into someone else.

"Tōshirō." a female voice cried out behind the young Captain, turning around it was revealed to be Momo Hinamori

"Hinamori. When did you arrive?" he asked, in a friendlier manner

"A few days ago, I was surprised when I heard you were going to be late." she replied, with a concerned look

"Matsumoto didn't buy any tickets for the trip, so we had to come by boat. Then we had to share the room with two kids…what a bother…" the Captain sighed, causing his friend to chuckle politely

"You're sounding like an old man." Tōshirō rolled his eyes at her and grunted

"As everyone else arrived?" he asked, changing the subject

"Afraid so. You were the last one's here."

"Then I will go up to my room, get myself ready in case the Captain-Commander calls for me."

* * *

Most Captains and Lieutenants remained inside the building just in case they would receive any orders or were called upon by the Captain-Commander. Those who decided to go out, had to use an earpiece so they would be updated in case of any significant changes. One of those changes was the news that Owl of the Shadow Beasts, had been instructed to move the merchandise of the auction given the possibility of someone attacking the auction.

Yamamoto and Ukitake sat around a Gungi board, the younger Shinigami wore the usual Captain suit with the white kanji for 13 on his back, while the Captain-Commander wore a black kimono with a white haori on his back with a black kanji for 1 on his back. Both men carefully looked down at board, Ukitake let out a low cough as he waited for his superior to make his move, the elder carefully made his move and obtained the victory with it.

"Masterfully done as always, Sensei."

"You failed to take advantage 2 moves back. Victory could have been yours." was all the elder said

"Stern as ever, right Yama-ji." Shunsui said announcing his entrance into the Captain-Commander's suite, he wore the usual suit with a pink flowered woman's kimono

"Sounds like the Mafia is taking some precautions against some unknown threat." he continued, stopping to Ukitake's left and looking down at the board

"People normally overact to the unknown." his friend wisely retorted

"Still, for them to change the merchandise's location, they must have some proof that an attack is possible." Shunsui argued back

"Our sources don't indicate any suspicious movement in the area. But that doesn't rule out the possibility some group could have sneaked into the city without us knowing about it." the white-haired Shinigami said, Yamamoto got up from his seat and went to get a view of the city, Shunsui took this opportunity to sit across from Ukitake

"We have our men at the Auction and working with the Mafia, so if something happens we will know about it. However, they are nowhere near Captain level, so if the threat is substantial they won't be able to deal with it. Maybe we should prepare something in case of an attack, Yama-ji." Shunsui looked at the elder, that was now by the large window with his cane at hand

"We have no obligation to mobilize without need, or request. Let the Mafia go about their business, if the situation calls for it we will act." the Captain-Commander said, in a stern and definitive manner

* * *

It turned out there was a reason to have taken such measures, the news that the guests and merchandise for the Auction swept over Yorknew City like a tidal wave so not even the Gotei 13 was unaffected by it. Yamamoto was now alone in his room still standing by the window, when Chōjirō Sasakibe entered the room with his phone at hand.

"Sir, the guests have gone missing from the Auction." he informed, remaining strangely quiet

"Details."

"There aren't many. But the Mafia states that the room was clean, no bodies, blood, weapons of any kind, not even chairs were left behind." Yamamoto was silent for a moment

"It could have been someone with a similar ability to Owl's. They used it to take everything in one simple move. How is the Mafia reacting?" the elder asked, keeping his calm demeanor

"For the moment, they are disorganized trying to find the culprits. But I think that once they figure out what they can do they will send out the Shadow Beasts." Chōjirō replied

"Then call the 10 Dons and tell them not to send them out and instead keep them near their location for safety reasons. Tell them that the Gotei 13 will deal with the thieves."

"I will contact them immediately." his Lieutenant said with a bow

"Also, instruct Captain Suì-Fēng to track down the culprits independently from the Mafia. Once she has a location, send it back to us, then we will send out both Captain Zaraki and Captain Ichimaru to help deal with the situation."

* * *

It didn't take long for the Mafia or Suì-Fēng to spot the hot air balloon slowly hovering away from the Auction site and in the direction of the Gordeau Desert. It annoyed the Captain too see the several Mafia cars that rushed after the thieves, how could someone so foolish as to chase after those who had made an entire room of people disappear. The balloon crashed in an area surrounded by hills, one might consider that they were surrounded and with no way to go, however the Shinigami thought otherwise.

Picking up her phone she contacted the Gotei 13 and sent a message with her current location and number of thieves. Even knowing that the number of targets was 7 the reply was the same it was only going to be her, Kenpachi and Gin, which should be more than enough depending on the situation. Suì-Fēng moved on to one of the higher hills that gave her a perfect view of the Mafia and her targets.

When the two other Captains arrived, the Mafia men were just about all wiped out by only one of the thieves, a big and savage man that almost made her think of Kenpachi when he went wild. The eyepatch using Captain walked up to the edge of the hill and looked down at the carnage, a large grin crept over his face as he saw the behemoth cutting through the thugs.

"I'm going down there." he announced

"Captain Zaraki…" Suì-Fēng was ready to argue, but Gin interrupted

"Now, now Captain Suì-Fēng there is no need to be so uptight. If they have yet to run away after the big guy dealt with the thugs, they must be waiting for something, I think we should deliver." Gin remarked, with a small smirk

"Whatever." Kenpachi growled jumping down the hill

"Don't ruin the suit! It comes out of your paycheck!" Gin cried out, in a mocking tone

Kenpachi crashed into the ground, causing a crater upon impact and sending a large pillar of dust upwards as a result, he slowly emerged from within the cloud not even bothering to clean the dust.

"Hey, don't interfere. I still haven't gotten to enjoy myself." the large man said, to the others up on the hill

The Captain gave a small smirk at this, his right hand going to the hilt of his sword slowly unsheathing it as he got closer to his new prey.

"Are you one of the Shadow Beasts?"

"No."

"Do you know where the merchandise is?"

"Not really." Kenpachi growled back, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head

"Then who are you?"

"Captain of the Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Uvogin." his target replied

* * *

"A Captain of the Gotei 13." Feitan remarked

"Are you worried?" Nobunaga chuckled

"It was not what he expected." he remarked, not really showing signs of worry

"Let Uvo handle it." Shalnark said, waving off any possible worries

* * *

"A Captain of the Gotei 13!" Squala gasped

"We heard they would be in the City for the Auction. But we had yet to confirm this information." Dalzollene remarked, borrowing Kurapika's binoculars

"The certainly is Kenpachi Zaraki…" he said, as he used the binoculars

"If the stories are true, this isn't going to be pretty." Dalzollene continued, handing the device back to Kurapika


	3. Squad 11 Captain vs Spider 11

Kenpachi and Uvogin stared each other down, both man eager to begin, the Captain was the first to attack charging at the Spider with both his fists clenched, throwing a right hand he landed a punch on the left side of his opponent's face causing him to stagger back.

"That stung." Uvo growled back landing a left of his own, on Kenpachi's chest

"Don't tell me that's all you've got!" his opponent roared back punching him once more in the face

Stepping to the right the Spider attacked with right hand this time to Kenpachi's sternum sending the Shinigami staggering backwards. Recovering rather quickly Kenpachi threw a left hand, and his foe replied with a right, both fists connected midway causing a massive shockwave, sending both fighters backwards.

"Not bad." Uvogin remarked, opening, and closing his right hand

"Seems like I've found a good opponent." Kenpachi said, as large grin decorated his face as his right hand went to the hilt of his sword and one swift motion he removed the blade from its resting place

"You're going to cut me with a beaten down blade like that!?" Uvo growled back, with a laugh

The Captain simply motioned him to attack, the Spider eagerly replied lunging at him both hands clenched into fists, when he was at armlength of the Shinigami he threw a right uppercut, his opponent simply replied by swinging his blade upwards. Uvogin managed to avoid any serious damage by jumping back, however this didn't stop Kenpachi from creating a large scratch across his torso."

"He managed to damage Uvogin's iron skin, with nothing but a worn-down blade." Feitan said his face showing clear signs of surprise, Nobunaga was also surprised

"The Captains of the Gotei 13, are known for being skilled Nen users." Shalnark remarked, continuing with his card game

"He's just wasting out times." Suì-Fēng sighed, looking down at the battle

"Let Captain Zaraki enjoy himself, after all we never get a chance to go out like this." Gin said, not really bothering with watching the fight

"We should do something with the others." she suggested, taken aback by her fellow Captain's laid back attitude

"There is no need to scare them away, with an all-out assault." Gin pointed out, further insulting Suì-Fēng as she felt, he was questioning her stealth skills

"What about the other group, that is also watching the fight?" the female assassin asked

"They don't seem like much."

Uvo looked down at the small cut that now decorated his body, he was rather surprised that a blade like that could even pierce his skin, but at the same time he was energetic it had been so long since someone managed to actually get pass his skin.

"What Squad did you say, you were Captain of?" he asked, ripping away his shirt

"Squad 11." Kenpachi replied, already showing some signs of being bored

"This must truly be fate then, for me to fight an opponent that can match up me and have him share the same number." letting out an almost maniacal laugh, he turned around showing Kenpachi his Spider tattoo

"Phantom Troupe…" Kenpachi smirked, his interest intensifying

"Now that's new. I feel anger coming from one of the individuals in that other group." Gin said, his attention now transfixed on Kurapika's group

"I'm going to check it out." he added, before disappearing

"That's so exciting, Kenny." a girl said, emerging on Kenpachi's shoulder

"Yachiru, what are you doing here!?" Kenpachi shouted, now completely ignoring the Spider

"I heard Kenny was going to fight, so I followed you here." she explained, with a smile

"Give me some room to work."

"Kay." happily she jumped off his shoulder and went running to a nearby rock

"What's with the kid?" Uvo asked, pointing at her

"I'm not here to tell stories." Kenpachi growled back, ripping the sleeves of his suit to give him better mobility

The titans ran at each other, Kenpachi brought his blade down on his foe who jumped over the attack landing a punch on the Shinigami's face. Reacting fast Kenpachi used his free hand to grab on to the Spider's fist, pushing Uvo towards himself and pushing his blade towards his foe. Uvogin moved his body to the side, to avoid getting pierced through the chest, so the blade only lightly sliced through his chest.

"I can go on forever, if you keep scratching me." the Spider said, placing his right hand over his newest cut

"Then not more feeling each other out. From this moment on our lives are on the line." the Shinigami declared, letting his yellow aura flare

"So be it." Uvo remarked, his red aura taking shape

Kurapika and his group watched on as the two titans did battle, they were both amazed and terrified by the strength they displayed. Even if their attention was completely directed towards them, the presence that appeared behind them did not go unnoticed all, but Kurapika, turned around to face it. The fox face individual that slowly approached them, both hands on his pockets, made chills go down their backs.

"So, in which group are ya?" the new arrival asked

"We are body guards hired by the Nostrade Family." Dalzollene quickly answered, like the others he was disturbed by this man's presence

"Pleasure. I am the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, Gin Ichimaru." the stranger informed, his lips curling into a smirk

No one moved a muscle, for all of them it would be the first time actually standing face to face to one of the Captains, it only made it worse the they were meeting one of the strangest among them.

"And you? What group are you in?" Gin asked, now solly focusing on Kurapika who had yet to turn around

"He's with us." their leader replied, however Gin was already walking pass them and towards the boy

"I'm sure he can speak for himself."

The Shinigami's hand fell on Kurapika's shoulder, who still in his state of anger turned around grabbing on to the man's wrist, their eyes met and Gin was fascinated by what he saw, Scarlet Eyes. Things just kept getting more and more interesting, not only were they dealing with the Phantom Troupe, but there was also a Kurta all in the same location.

"Came looking for revenge?" the Captain asked, in a mocking tone

"Do not mock my Clan, with your words!" Kurapika growled back

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." Gin smiled, keeping the same tone

Their small confrontation came to an end when a soothing melody filled the air, Gin looked around and for a moment believed himself to be in a flowery field, this illusion soon dissipated and he took the opportunity to free himself from the Kurta's grasp.

"Let's cool our heads and work together." Melody suggested

"You should all leave, that Spider won't last much longer against Kenpachi." Gin informed, still focusing on Kurapika

The Captain continued to analyze the Kurta's expression, he was certain that he saw a small hint of disappointment when he assured winning against Kenpachi was impossible for the Spider. It certainly wasn't caused by worrying for the Phantom Troupe member, maybe this Kurta was actually planning on taking him on one-on-one, something that would be considered suicide. Unless he actually had the power, or means, to win such a fight there were too many possibilities for Gin's liking.

"If you are that interested in fighting the Troupe. What about an alliance?" Gin suggested

Uvogin threw himself back once more, his body had more cuts on it some of them deep, his opponent was also covered in several bruises and had a few broken ribs. It amazed him how the Shinigami could be keeping up with him when he was already using over 50% of his power.

"Uvo, want some help!?" Nobunaga shouted

"Stay out of this!" he roared back

"No more playing around. I'll attack you with everything I've got!"

Uvo let out a primal cry, as his aura double in size and the wind began to pick up, the strength of his power was such that it cracked the ground around him.

"That's some good aura. I can feel my blade getting sharper." Kenpachi grinned

The Spider threw one punch into the ground, lifting a large cloud of dust around the Captain, using it as cover and with the help of In, Uvogin got closer to Kenpachi. Emerging to his foe's right he landed a full powered Big Bang Impact on the Captain's side sending him flying out of the cloud and into the ground.

"Nobody can resist a full powered Big Bang Impact." Uvo said, confident he had dealt major damage

Kenpachi slowly staggered to his knees, spitting a great quantity of blood on the ground as he did so, ramming his sword into the ground he used it to push himself back to his feet and stare down the spider.

"What a cheat shot." he said, his face still decorated with a grin

"Is that what you think! Then I'll be giving you the next one face to face."

The Spider ran full speed at Kenpachi, ready to finish him off, his opponent did not move and his expression remained the same. As he went for the final blow, the Captain moved his blade upwards slicing clean through the right arm, with his free hand he grabbed on to Uvo's face and slammed him into the ground.

"I'm done." placing his blade over his right shoulder, Kenpachi began to walk away

"Wait! This isn't over." Uvo roared, staggering back to his feet, using his remaining hand to grab on to the bloody stump

"I just ended it. Besides, you are no longer in shape to fight." Uvogin felt insulted that his opponent didn't even bother to look back

"Uvo!" Nobunaga cried out rushing to his comrade's side

"Let Machi, reattach your arm…" Uvo pushed him away and started walking after Kenpachi

"Don't you turn your back on me!"

"You've got spirit kid, I'll give you that. But you lack the strength to back it. If you want to fight get stronger, I'll gladly take you on after that." Kenpachi said, stopping and looking back at the Spider, with Yachiru already on his shoulder

"Do as Kenny says." she suggested

"If you don't want to face him, then I will take care of you." Nobunaga hissed, preparing to unsheathe his own blade

"That's enough Nobunaga. We have no reason to remain here, he doesn't know anything." Machi pointed out, appearing behind him along with the others

"After what he did to Uvo…" Shalnark interrupted

"We can deal with that later. Right now, we need to heal him."

"Do as you wish, I'm leaving." Kenpachi announced, walking away

Suì-Fēng prepared to emerge from her hiding stop and stop Kenpachi from leaving, right when they had so many of the Troupe members before them, but Gin stopped her.

"Don't act now. Chase after them, that way we will be able to find their hideout. That should be enough to appease the Captain-Commander."

Kenpachi already walking back towards the city when Gin finally managed to catch up with him, even if it didn't look like it the 11th Captain had taken some damage, so he would need to receive treatment.

"What do you want!?" he growled, when Gin appeared in front of him

"I was thinking of asking the same thing to you, you do know the city is back that way?" Gin asked, pointing behind Kenpachi who grunted back at him

"Fine, you lead the way." the silver haired Captain then pointed slightly to his right

"Actually, I'm going to take you to the 4th Division."

"Like hell you are! I don't need them." Kenpachi roared back

"Yeah, Kenny doesn't need to go to the doctor." Yachiru added

"I'm not saying he does. But if he was injured, we all know the Captain-Commander doesn't like when we take unnecessary risks." Gin remarked, making a somewhat pouting expression

"Fine! Lead the way." Kenpachi said, he would prefer having to deal with the 4th Division then with the old man

They made the trip by foot, being powerful Nen users such trip was a short one, they arrived at a large, seemingly abandoned, warehouse. Shortly after they arrived, the small door at the front opened and a woman came out, she wore the usual Captain's suit with a white doctor's coat over it.

"Captain Unohana." Gin said, greeting her

"Braid lady!" Yachiru called out

"Welcome. How can the 4th Division be of service?" she asked, with a warm smile

"We need you to check Captain Zaraki, he was in a fight with one of the Spiders and may be in worse condition that he seems." Gin explained

"Then come in Captain Zaraki, we will treat whatever ails you." she said, her attention going to the tall Captain

"Fine…" Kenpachi sighed, walking into the warehouse

"I'll be going then." Gin announced, before disappearing

After giving his full report to Yamamoto, Gin made his way to the roof of the building, now knowing the enemy was the Phantom Troupe it was certain things would heat up fast. Arriving at his destination, he saw that someone else was already there looking over the city lights, he was also a Captain with the kanji for 5 on his back.

"Captain Aizen." Gin greeted, standing to his right

"Gin." the man replied, fixing his glasses

"It seems we have a spider infestation." the fox face Shinigami sighed

"As we had expected, in the end they are but animals, one just needs the correct bait." his comrade said, his gaze still fixed on the city

"I had Captain Suì-Fēng go after them to find out the location of their base…" Gin began to speak, Aizen interrupted him

"And I am truly grateful you told me about the situation, soon she will be in the care to the 4th Division." Aizen paused for a brief moment

"I also took the liberty of sending one of our agents to recover the merchandise. Since we know who was tasked with taking the merchandise from the safe, we no longer need to 10 Dons or the Shadow Beasts. We can simply hide it ourselves."

"I see you managed to adapt rather well to the situation, Captain Aizen. However, I have also found something fascinating." Gin said, trying his best to get Aizen's attention

"And that is?"

"One of the Nostrade family's bodyguard, a Kurta to be more precise." Aizen shifted slightly in place, fixing his glasses once more

"He seems to be very eager to get revenge on the Troupe. So much so I managed to make a small deal, between us." the silver haired Shinigami added

"What did he ask in return?"

"Resources and the head of the Spider."

"A small price to pay." Aizen said, after all getting to see and work with a living Kurta was a far greater reward

Uvogin sat on the ground, his back up against the wall and his arm rested on a piece of concrete while Machi tried to reattach his hand. Even with all her skill it was a difficult task, since Uvo was ranting about how we would get back at the Shinigami.

"Be still." she said, pulling one of the lines being used to treat him, hoping that the jolt of pain would stop him

"Do as she says, you're no good if you can't use your hands." Nobunaga said

"I can beat him with just one hand!" Uvo roared back

"And don't forget the cuts he inflicted on you." Machi added

"I'm…" the voice of Chrollo echoed through their lair

"Listen to them Uvo, we need to be at a 100% to finish this job."

"But Boss…" Uvogin was interrupted once more

"Do not fret, I am simply looking after your wellbeing. Let Machi treat you, I'm certain you will have your opportunity soon enough."

Having been given some reassuring words from his superior was enough to calm down the Spider, who now worried with pestering Machi with sewing his wounds up faster.

Gin and Aizen were still at the roof top, outside of the occasional small talk, there was mostly silence just two Captains enjoying the city view. Their peace was disturbed when Momo Hinamori rushed through the door, getting their attention.

"Captain, you have to come quick! The Captain-Commander is ordering the presence of all Captains for an emergency meeting." she informed

"We'll be there right away. Do something happen?" Aizen asked, his voice showing concern, as he walked up to her with Gin following him

"It seems that scouts have found Captain Suì-Fēng unconscious, she has been attacked by an unknown individual, believed to be the Phantom Troupe."

"Then we must hurry. Thank you Hinamori." Aizen said, rushing pass her


	4. Enter the Espada

The Ten Dons were currently being guarded by a group of over 100 men and the Shadow Beasts, so one could only concluded that trying to attack them head on would be close to madness. Even with a plan the power that they held was close to that of a small army, nothing that a small group of people should try to attack, however there were those who could accomplish such a feat.

The path that lead to the gate, which divided the Ten Dons from the outside world, was surrounded by trees and was nothing but dirt not what one would imagine being used by such powerful men. The Moon shined down on the four individuals walking through this path on their way towards the gate, they were all wearing similar outfits since they had arrived at the city just a few hours back, black shoes and with clothing, all of them wore hoodies to hide their faces.

"Are these guys strong?" asked the taller and bulkier of the individuals, he was the one to the further left if one was to view them from the front

"They are nothing but small fry." the figure to the further right replied in a muffled child-like tone, the larger man simple grunted in reply

"Their strength resides only in their arrogance." said the figure to his left

"Remain focused." the remaining individual said, in an emotionless voice and hands in his pocket

They were arriving at the gate when the first form of resistance emerged from the ground in the shape of Worm of the Shadow Beasts. The alien looking bodyguard, looked down at the strangers, ignoring the fact they were using hoodies to hide their faces, he could tell they were Nen users, he had no knowledge of someone having an appointment for this hour, but as a soldier he did not know everything.

"What is your business here?" he asked

"Can I be the one to answer?" the larger man asked, looking up at Worm

"You may." replied the one to his right

A single wet sound echoed through the area, followed by the thud of something hitting the ground, it was caused by Worm falling to the ground, to be more specific his head being removed with a single blow and his body collapsing.

"Tall bastard." his killer growled, removing his hood

"Good work, Yammy." the man who had once spoken with a child's voice remarked, now with a deeper voice

He also removed his hood, revealing a white mask with four small holes around the area where the eyes would be. The man to his right only lifted part of his, so his forehead was still hidden, but it allowed the others to see a dark-skinned man with skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. The final member of the team also lifted his hood slightly, revealing his pale skin, green eyes, part of his raven hair fell between his eyes the teal lines that descend from the lower part of his eyes.

"Is it time, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked, with an eager smile

"Yes. Remember the one known as Owl is your responsibility Aaroniero, and the Ten Dons themselves are yours Zommari." he said

"What about the others?" Yammy asked once more, his grin wider

"Trash. And yours to take care off."

What followed could only be described as a massacre, no one not even the Shadow Beasts were ready for the power held by these four men. Originally the plan was to use Zommari's ability Amor, to make it seem as if the Ten Dons were still alive, but with the latest changes to the plan they now only had to wipe them out, with no clear restriction on how much damage they could do. It didn't take long for them to clear out the area and begin the process of searching for the merchandise, with it on their side the next part of the plan began, attracting the Phantom Troupe.

* * *

It was in the same night that the Spiders received an interesting message, this message was in the form of a large heavy bag crashing through one of the windows to their hideout. While Phinks and Feitan mobilized to find who ever had thrown the bag, Nobunaga was the one that went to open it. Had it been someone else, he would have possibly been disturbed by the blood-stained bag that laid before him, but given his experience this was nothing. Opening the bag, he found 10 different heads and a plastic bag with a folded paper inside, removing the paper he saw written on it "For the head of the Spider".

"It's for you, Boss." he announced, looking up a Chrollo who was still reading

"What does it say?" Chrollo asked, finally shifting his attention to him

"We have eliminated the Ten Dons for you, and are now in possession of the missing merchandise. If you want information on its location send two of your legs to meet me at the abandoned Fish Warehouse, tomorrow morning. Owl."

"Owl!?" Uvogin growled, remembering him as the Shadow Beast who took the merchandise to begin with

"What else was inside the bag?" their boss asked

"Ten heads." Nobunaga replied

"Each belonging to a Don." Chrollo concluded

"You think he killed them?" Nobunaga asked

"Maybe the Shadow Beasts turned on their masters." Shalnark suggested

"Either way, why send us this?" Franklin added

"Who cares!? Let's go after him!" Uvo excitedly shouted

"You're not going anywhere." Machi mumbled, next to him

"I agree with Uvo. We should take this opportunity to find the merchandise." Nobunaga said

"Do we have any information on this Warehouse?" Chrollo finally spoke

"I can get us some." Shalnark replied, already tipping away on his laptop

"Then we will wait, and decide later. However, I personally do not see a problem with going to this meeting." Chrollo said, going back to his book

* * *

The Captains were still in the middle of a meeting when Chōjirō Sasakibe rushed into the room, ignoring his previous order not to disturb them, and presented himself before those present.

"I apologize, for my behavior. But we just received troubling information." he announced, kneeling before the Captain-Commander

"Speak." Yamamoto said

"The Ten Dons, are dead."

No one uttered a word, not even a sound, if Yamamoto was unfazed by the news it was the other Captains duty to mimic his reaction and wait for their elder's words.

"What of the merchandise?" Yamamoto asked

"So far we only know of their deaths."

"This is most likely the work of the Phantom Troupe." Shunsui suggested

"Then we must act quickly. Captain Ukitake you will oversee that the guests safely leave the city. The rest will work to find both the Troupe and the merchandise." Yamamoto announced

"But isn't it possible that it was at the Ten Don's hideout, and it has already been taken?" Ukitake asked

"Preposterous! Even creatures as simple minded as the Ten Dons would know better than to keep it near them." retorted the Captain that was wearing a lab coat over his suit, and had his face painted black and white

"Even if I disapprove of Captain Kurotsuchi's choice of words, I agree that the merchandise must be hidden somewhere else." the tallest Captain spoke, he had long blonde hair and light brown eyes

"Why are we concerned with that? Shouldn't our main priority be the Troupe?" Tōshirō added

"If we have the merchandise we could use it to catch them." Gin replied

"Correct. That is why, we will be sending out teams to find both the Troupe and the merchandise." Yamamoto said, reinforcing his previous instruction

"What should we, the Captains, do till then Yama-ji?" Shunsui asked

"For now nothing, all Captains will continue on as if nothing happened, till we have concrete information no unnecessary movements will be made. Till then, you are all dismissed." the elder replied, ending the meeting

Gin scratched the back of his head, he couldn't say he wasn't expecting the order to evacuate the guests, but this only made things more difficult for him. Given the fact that the Kurta was one of the bodyguards of the Nostrade family, he too would have to leave the city. He would have to do something right away, but given the recent deaths and how tense the situation was, going to take care of this by himself may cause some unwanted attention.

Walking to his room, he "randomly" crossed paths with his fellow Captain Aizen, they stopped for a moment just enough for the other Shinigami to say "Don't worry.", which was enough for Gin to drop the issue with the Kurta.

* * *

Squala lazily rested on the sofa surrounded by his dogs, when someone knocked at the door, he raised an eyebrow at this since no one was supposed to come by at this hour, still he got up and walked up to the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm here to speak with Kurapika. I have a message from Captain Gin Ichimaru." spoke an emotionless voice

At that moment Dalzollene appeared, being the leader of the team and having heard the reply, he took it upon himself to handle the situation. Motioning Squala aside, he opened the door just enough to get a good look at the messenger, the boy was wearing a black suit just like a Shinigami. The bodyguard's eyes met the man's green eyes and he felt a chill going down his back.

"N-Name?" Dalzollene asked

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

The bodyguard, forcefully ignored the uneasy feeling he got from the boy, he opened the rest of the door and motioned Ulquiorra to enter, but he did not move even when Squala made a comment of him being rude the boy did not move. Finally, Kurapika was informed of his presence and came to meet the sinister changer, who at first glance he couldn't help but distrust.

"You have something to tell me?" the Kurta asked

"You may not yet know this, but the Ten Dons and the Shadow Beasts are dead." Ulquiorra replied, in a monotone

"Was it the Troupe?"

"We are not yet sure. But that is not why I am here for. Those who were supposed to attend the auction will soon be evacuated, since you are with the Nostrade family, you would also have to leave."

"Then he sent you, in order to keep me here?" Kurapika asked, even if he was sure this was the reason

"Correct." Ulquiorra replied, removing his hand from his right pocket taking out a phone and a key from it

"This key is for a room in a motel indicated on the one, of the two, message on that phone. Keep it near you, all communications will be made through it." having fulfilled his role, Ulquiorra began to walk away

"What am I supposed to do about my current job?" Kurapika asked, the pale boy stopped and turned slightly to the right

"That is the purpose of the second message on the phone."

* * *

Aaroniero sat in a dark room, a single dirt lamp hanged from the ceiling shinning down on a wooden chair where a naked man sat with his head hung low. Aaroniero sat on a cleaner chair with a table to his right, on that table were all kind of instruments that one could use for torture. These tools, the wooden chair, the ground around it and the man sitting on it were all covered in blood, this man had been gutted and his head removed something that must have happened after torture. The one that committed the act was still wearing his mask, but was wearing a single cloak to avoid getting his other clothing dirty.

The silence came to an end when the door that lead into the room, creaked open when Zommari walked in, he was wearing a white cloack over his own clothing, matching gloves, he wore nothing on his head exposing the eight small tattooed eyes on his forehead. The new arrivals expression shifted violently when the smell of death went up to his nostrils after he opened the door.

"Have you delivered the message?" the masked man asked, in a deep tone

"I have. However, I failed to see the point of doing something as gruesome as taking the Dons heads from them and showing them to the Troupe." Zommari remarked, even if his tone didn't change his outrage and disgust were evident

"The Spiders needed evidence of their deaths." Aaroniero chuckled, with his childish voice

"What about him?" his comrade pointed to the body on the chair

"We still had some use for his image."

"Then at least tell me he revealed where the merchandise was, before you did this? Having lied to the Troupe won't make things easier." Zommari asked, his eyes going back to the masked figure

"He revealed it rather fast, I had just broken two fingers and he was already speaking. I sent Yammy to get it."

"Then if you are finished with him, get ready. We leave after Yammy arrives."


End file.
